


Characters from the Mirrorverse

by TogekissAngel468



Series: The Mirrorverse [1]
Category: Homestar Runner
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Drawings, Fanart, Gen, Mirror Universe, The Mirrorverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TogekissAngel468/pseuds/TogekissAngel468
Summary: An introduction to the Mirrorverse, which is my take on a Homestar Runner mirror universe (though you could probably guess by the name...). It shall first be introduced using drawings on what the characters look like and a little bit of information on what they are like!
Series: The Mirrorverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593235
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Mirrorverse Homestar

_“I'm the numbah one man!”_

Appearance-wise, the Mirrorverse's version of Homestar looks almost identical to the original Homestar Runner universe's version save for a couple of minor differences. And also like that universe's Homestar, he is a terrific athlete, and he and Mirrorverse!Marzipan are one hot item, at least when they say they are. In terms of personality, he is a lot more like the original universe's Strong Bad than Homestar. Mirrorverse!Homestar is known for being arrogant, and he refers to himself as “the number one man”, which is reflected on the shirt he wears. He often picks on those he perceives as “lame”, with his preferred targets being Mirrorverse!Pom Pom, Mirrorverse!Strong Bad, Mirrorverse!The Cheat, and Strong Glad (the Mirrorverse's Strong Sad). 

Just like the original universe's Strong Bad, Mirrorverse!Homestar answers emails from his fans, and usually makes fun of the sender while doing so.


	2. Mirrorverse Strong Mad and Strong Sad

_“You better not lay a finger on either of my little brothers or The Cheat, or you'll find out why I'm called ‘Strong Mad’ the hard way...”_

The eldest of the Mirrorverse Brothers Strong, Mirror!Strong Mad, despite what his name suggests, is actually the calmest of the three, and is rarely heard raising his voice. He's a total nerd, yet is also a total physical powerhouse. The reason for this is that, growing up, he'd try to maintain his strength at an excellent condition to avoid being picked on for being a total nerd, and eventually he came to enjoy a workout as much as he did an MMORPG.

Mirror!Strong Mad often finds himself annoyed by the antics of Mirror!Strong Bad, Strong Glad, and Mirror!The Cheat, and can often come across as aloof towards them. Despite such an aloof appearance, however, he actually cares very much about them, and if he catches someone picking on either of his brothers or Mirror!The Cheat, he is not afraid to defend them, and is willing to use his strength if push comes to shove, as Mirror!Homestar found out the hard way. 

_“When life hands you lemons, don't make lemonade, make lemon pie!”_

Strong Glad is one of the few residents of the Mirrorverse to have a name different than that of his counterpart from the original Homestar Runner universe. Appearance-wise, Strong Glad is practically the spitting image of Strong Sad. Personality-wise, however, he's a lot more like the original universe's Homestar, except that Strong Glad's not dumb like Homestar.

Strong Glad is a humor-filled optimist who likes writing fantasy and listening to J-pop. Some people, such as Mirror!Homestar, think he's annoying. Others, such as Mirror!Strong Bad, would disagree, and find him an uplifting person to have around.


	3. Mirrorverse Strong Bad and The Cheat

_“I'm not so sure about this, guys...”_

Mirror!Strong Bad may look like he's just regular Strong Bad with some inverted colors, but they couldn't be any more different than night and day. Mirror!Strong Bad isn't quite so self-confident, can be jumpy at times, and doesn't have his own fan-email show. He often gets picked on by Mirror!Homestar, at least when Mirror!Strong Mad isn't around.

Mirror!Strong Bad can often be seen with his pet The Cheat, and his younger brother, Strong Glad. He likes to listen to Eurodance, and admits Strong Glad might have had a hand in him developing a liking to J-pop.

_*The Cheat noises*_

In the Mirrorverse, The Cheats don't have spots like those of cheetahs, but instead stripes like those of tigers. Mirror!The Cheat is no exception to this. He is the pet of the Mirrorverse Brothers Strong, though it can be safe to say that he's more than just their pet. He might as well be an honorary member. 

Mirror!The Cheat shares the role of the straight man with Mirror!Strong Mad between jumpy, cautious Mirror!Strong Bad, and silly, impulsive Strong Glad. Mirror!The Cheat often calls out Mirror!Homestar's bullying of Mirror!Strong Bad and Strong Glad, although Mirror!Homestar usually just expresses that he doesn't care and then kicks Mirror!The Cheat away like a soccer ball.


	4. Mirrorverse Pom Pom

_*Bubbling sounds*_

Mirror!Pom Pom is what somebody like Mirror!Homestar would call a “big, nerdy loser”. Mirror!Pom Pom actually has a lot of potential, but his problem is a low sense of confidence. He's a total nerd, and is considerably introverted, the only person he really seems to open up to being Mirror!Strong Mad.

As with the regular Homestar Runner universe's Pom Pom, Mirror!Pom Pom hails from the Island of Pom, and, as with all Poms, is surprisingly agile for someone so round. Despite his introverted personality, Mirror!Pom Pom usually goes out to the gym with Mirror!Strong Mad, and he apparently feels more confident when working out, if Mirror!Strong Mad's words are anything to go by. In fact, Mirror!Pom Pom could easily beat his bully Mirror!Homestar in a fight, if he was simply willing enough to do such...


	5. Mirrorverse Marzipan

_“I'm not like the other girls!”_

Mirrorverse!Marzipan is one tough cookie who is your typical “not like the other girls” type of girl. Specifically, the kind who thinks listening to rock music and eating meat makes her stand out from other girls. She doesn't take crap from anyone, not even from her on-again, off-again boyfriend, Mirror!Homestar. She doesn't particularly care about politics or the environment, and is more interested in becoming a rock star. She has formed a rock band called the “Out Jerkies” with Mirrorverse!The Hurricane and Mirrorverse!Champeen.


End file.
